dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hail Vegeta - The Super Saiyan Prince
This is the eight chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Hail Vegeta - The Super Saiyan Prince "Hey guys, stay outta this..." said Goku to Piccolo and Tien, "It looks like they're only after me and that’s exactly who they're gonna get." "This is indeed an extraordinary turn of events..." said #20, "Your power has increased far beyond what the data predicted, but you are still no match for us. #19 will demonstrate our power to you now." The fatter of the two Androids then stepped forward to challenge Goku. "He is within the data range..." said #19, "I should have no problem." "Oh yeah?" said Goku, "If you say so, but I'd cancel your next tune-up if I were you..!" Goku then dashed at #19 with a roar and smashed his fist against him. #19 was sent shooting backwards into a cliff. Just before he hit the cliff, he stopped himself. He looked up and saw Goku flying straight at him. He dodged another punch, but Goku also threw a kick at him, sending #19 flying into the sky. Goku quickly flew past #19 and got ready to smash him back down to the ground. #19 slowed himself up a bit, but not slow enough, as Goku clenched his hands together and pelted him back down. #19 plummeted and crashed into the ground. Goku then lowered himself back down to the ground and waited for the Android to make a move. Meanwhile, earlier that day in space, before the Android's arrival, a certain Prince of the Saiyans had just about finished his training and was just about to head back to Earth to destroy the Androids. "There's nothing more I can do here..." said Vegeta to himself, "I've finally done what I needed to do... Now to go and teach those Android scum why they shouldn't mess with a Saiyan!" "I heartily agree..." said an unfamiliar voice from behind Vegeta. The Prince turned and saw an unrecognisable man standing before him. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt with the Japanese symbol of Death on the right of his chest. "Who are you..?" asked Vegeta, "You can't be a human..." "Very good, Vegeta," laughed the man, "You're as smart as I remember you to be... but I didn't think that you'd be this weak after 3 years of non-stop training..." "How dare you!" shouted Vegeta, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! You're staring at the most powerful Saiyan in the universe, Vegeta!" Enraged, Vegeta then flashed his newly found Super Saiyan powers at the unknown man. The golden aura roared over his body and the small planet. The unknown man merely stood and stared at the powers of legend. "Bravo..." laughed the man, "You've finally become a Super Saiyan. But compared to what I've been through, that sort of power is pathetic..." "WHAT WAS THAT!?" shouted Vegeta, and he jumped at the man and threw a punch. The man easily dodged the Super Saiyan's attack and returned it with a punch of his own. The man threw it straight at Vegeta's gut. The Prince couldn't dodge in time and took it head on, coughing up a small amount of blood and fell to his knees dizzily. "W-who are you..?" mumbled Vegeta. "You can call me..." said the man, "that pathetic Saibaman, Red." Vegeta's eyes widened with shock, but before he could say anything, he blanked out. Red had returned and retrieved his new Saiyan body, but his attitude had changed greatly. "Look out Earth," said Red as he threw Vegeta's body into his spaceship, "Red's coming back..." With that, Red fired up Vegeta's ship and jetted back to Earth. He looked down at Vegeta and placed his hand on his chest. "You can destroy the Androids at your own pleasure..." said Red, as he sent a strange wave through Vegeta's body, "but you won't remember our encounter... After you're done with the Androids, I'll kill you along with the rest..." Back on Earth, Goku and #19 were exchanging blows like no fight before. Goku seemed to be taking the punches harder than #19, but Goku was hitting #19 a lot more often. #20 was looking on at the fight with interest. "Goku is a fool..." he thought, "while his strength decreases with every attack, #19's remains the same... But #19'd better get serious soon, or he won't have enough time to steal any of his energy..." Goku then kicked #19 away, breathing heavily. "You..!" he shouted, "I'm going to end this!" Goku then prepared a Kamehameha wave. This was the moment that #19 was waiting for. "Ka-me-ha-me..." started Goku. #19 put his hands out in front of him, revealing a red diode on his hand. Piccolo looked up and noticed this, then heard #20 say under his breath: "Excellent." "Don't shoot that, Goku!" shouted Piccolo. "HA!" shouted Goku, and he fired the colossal beam at #19. It hurtled straight towards his hands and embedded into them. All of the energy from the beam was absorbed right into #19's mechanical structure and he grew stronger, whilst Goku's power became much weaker. Goku flinched at the Android's ability, and fell on one knee out of exhaustion. Just then, Gohan, Krillin and Raditz arrived at the scene of the fight. "Hey," said Krillin, "We miss anything?" "Goku's energy's dropping fast," said Tien. "And the Android just absorbed his Kamehameha wave with ease..!" said Piccolo. "And by the looks of it," said Raditz, "That Android's done a number on him too..." "That can't be..." said Tien, "The Android's barely touched Goku... Has he really had that much energy drained from him? He looked like he'd been winning until now." Gohan then looked at Goku, and flinched terribly. "That's got to be it..!" he shouted, "Dad's heart virus! It's kicking in!" "W-what!?" said Raditz, "But that boy from the future said he'd be OK!" "But he's not..." said Krillin, clenching his fists, "Look at him, he's losing the fight... and getting weaker..." Goku clenched his chest and started to breathe heavier and faster. "Gah..." he choked, "What's wrong... with my... body..?" #19 lowered himself down to the ground slowly. "Goku," he said, "Now I have the upper hand after absorbing your Kamehameha wave... Die." #19 then walked over to Goku and held him by the scruff of the neck. Goku stared weakly back as #19 smiled, as he quickly kicked him into the air hard. Goku flew helplessly higher and higher, until #19 broke his path and smashed him in the gut, causing him to fly back down and hit the ground with a devastating crash. "N-no!" shouted Raditz, "We're powerless... Anyone that can stop Kakarot can stop us too..!" #19 then shot down and crashed onto Goku's body. He sat on him and grabbed him by the neck, in the same fashion that #20 had grabbed Raditz's mouth. "No! Kakarot!" shouted Raditz, as he dashed in to help his brother. #20 intercepted and delivered a bone-crushing kick straight into Raditz's stomach. Raditz flew straight aside of the fight and into a pile of rocks. #19 then proceeded to slowly steal Goku's energy with the red diode on his hand. "It will all be over soon, Goku," laughed #19, as he took more and more of Goku's power to increase his own. Goku's energy level grew weaker with each passing second, so low that his Super Saiyan energy was sucked completely out of him, returning him to normal. Suddenly, a punch that seemed to come out of nowhere delivered itself straight into #19's cheek, denting it greatly, also causing #19 to fly straight off Goku. Vegeta had returned to Earth, but having no recollection of seeing Red, went to fight the Androids as if nothing had happened. Red - on the other hand - had headed off in search of other things. "If anyone's going to defeat Kakarot, it'll be me," he said firmly, "I not allowing some worthless scrap metal Androids deny me that satisfaction!" "It's Vegeta!" said Tien. Raditz rejoined the crowd of warriors and looked around the battlefield - still no sign of Red. His hopes sank deep. "Well, it seems that Kakarot's down for the count," said Vegeta, looking down at his rival. Goku coughed slowly and weakly. "It's a real pity, Kakarot," laughed Vegeta, "Seeing you like this... it makes me chuckle, but at the same time angry at these tin cans... Leaving all the fun to themselves whilst I'm still away... Someone take this clown aside and get him away from the battlefield. It’s for warriors and not corpses." Vegeta then kicked Goku hard enough to land over with the others. "Don't worry about the big bad Androids..." laughed Vegeta, "They're as good as dead..." "Vegeta," said #19, "Goku is our main target, but if you wish to interfere, you leave me no choice but to eliminate you too." "Ha," laughed Vegeta, "You? Beat me? I won't even break a sweat!" "I know all of your techniques," said #19, "Your strength is even lower than that of Goku's, and just look at what happened to him." Vegeta looked over his shoulder and saw Krillin lift Goku over his shoulder. "Kakarot's in no position to be fighting at the moment," said Vegeta, "but rest assured that if he was at full power, then both you and your friend over there would be scrap metal by now. He's just feeling a bit sick today... You picked a bad day to attack this planet, bumping into me and all." "You seem confident of your friend's strength," laughed #20, "You really think that Goku was that strong?" "Oh yes," said Vegeta, "Even though I hate to admit it, Kakarot was the strongest fighter in the universe, and is still among the strongest... but I have recently taken that title away from him." "The data that Dr. Gero has gathered shows that you have an insufficient amount energy to keep up with Goku, let alone us," said #19. "You can't measure our power levels with a few simple observations..." said Vegeta, "and I couldn't help but discover that your little camera can't pick up the fights that we had in space. Do you know what that means? It means that you've already lost!" Vegeta then proceeded to power up. "Do Androids ever experience fear?" he smirked. The ground shook, the clouds swirled around him, and thunder struck. The other warriors couldn't believe what they were seeing. "This is the power of a true Super Saiyan!" shouted Vegeta, as he exploded with power and transformed. "Him too!?" shouted #20. "Woah, feel that?" said Gohan, "You-Know-Who's just joined the Super Saiyan club!" "No way!" said Krillin, "I thought you had to be pure of heart like Goku to become a Super Saiyan." "I am pure of heart..." said Vegeta, "Just a little different to Kakarot's. His desire was for the pure of good, whilst mine rooted for the pure of evil. You have no idea what I've endured getting to this stage of power. Training against another Super Saiyan wasn't enough, training alone wasn't enough, training in space wasn't even enough..! I was just so mad at myself... Then, just as I was about to quit, I ran into a meteor shower that tried to claim my life. Ordinarily, it would be a piece of piss to defend a meteor shower, but after all the training I had been through during the day, and the 100x gravitational pull, it took all I had to protect myself and my ship... Eventually, the power of the shower became too great, and my ship was nearly destroyed... It was the rage that I had at getting thrown aside by a pile of rocks that got to me. For that moment, I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about being better than Kakarot, I didn't care about becoming a Super Saiyan, and I especially didn't care about being alive. With nothing on my mind, I could let my power flow easily... And that it did, erupting the Super Saiyan within me. I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again!" "That's enough idle chatter from you..." tutted #20, "You're not even our main target, but I'm pretty sure that won't bother #19... Destroy him!" #19 smirked and jumped at Vegeta with a great burst of power. "Be careful, Vegeta!" shouted Raditz, "He's got some of Kakarot's power too!" "Then it'll be that extra bit satisfying when I knock his lights out!" laughed Vegeta, who sent an invisible wave out from his body that hit #19, causing him to fly backwards. Vegeta then powered up and dashed at #19, catching him in mid-air. He then punched and kicked him with a terribly powerful rush. #19 was helplessly beaten senseless and soon grew tired. Vegeta then grabbed his foe in his arms and flew head first towards the ground. "This is where the fun begins..." he laughed, as he let go of #19 just before he hit the ground. #19 shot down and made an impressive crater on the ground. Vegeta then followed #19 into the crater, with the others watching with interest. Vegeta looked around and couldn't see #19 anywhere. Suddenly, he jumped out of the ground and grabbed Vegeta's arms with a smirk on his face. "Now I'll take your energy..." laughed #19, "I will never let go of you, until I have drained your Super Saiyan power for myself..!" Vegeta stood calmly and smirked back at his Android foe. "You'll do nothing but die a slow and painful death..." he said firmly. Vegeta then jumped and pressed his feet in hard onto #19's face. "Feeling lucky?" he laughed, as he pushed into #19's face harder, "You either let go of me, or you can say goodbye to your arms..!" "I... will never let go..!" squirmed #19, as he tightened his grip around Vegeta. Vegeta didn't care, as #19 was struggling too much to steal any energy at all. "That's the spirit, Android," laughed Vegeta, "NEVER SAY DIE!" Vegeta then forced as hard as he could into the Android, causing #19's arms to be torn right off. #19 jerked backwards and stared at where his limbs once were. The torn mechanical pieces spewed blood occasionally. "Aww..." said Vegeta, "Broken already? Fresh out of the factory and no warranty... A failed unit..." #19 screeched in fear and started to run out of the crater in which the two stood. Running past #20, he didn't care what happened, as long as he was away from Vegeta. "You coward..!" shouted #20, "Get back here and finish him!" #19 kept on running. Vegeta laughed and flew high into the air. "ENOUGH!" shouted #20 to Vegeta. "Shut it!" shouted Vegeta, "Its enough because you're losing! You've come here to destroy us! You're not leaving this battle alive!" #20 flinched and watched as #19 continued running. Vegeta smirked at the fat Android scampering away like a mouse. "What a letdown..." he thought to himself, "I guess it’s time to finish the job..." He put his hand out in front of him and powered up an energy ball. "Ready?" laughed Vegeta, "Feast your eyes on Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta then shot a quick and powerful energy ball at #19. #19 didn't even attempt to absorb it as he was running away with his back turned, but surely enough, the ball collided with him and the Android was blown to bits. Everyone watched in awe as the thunderously bright explosion filled the area. #20 gazed in despair at the spot where his partner once stood. The light soon dimmed and #19 was nowhere to be seen... but his head still remained on the ground. Vegeta returned his power to normal and strolled over to #19's smoking head. "Well, well, well..." he said, "What happened to eliminating me?" #19's head remained motionless for a moment, then shouted out loud. "Doctor!" he said, "Release #17 and #18! It's your only hope!" "Doctor?" said Vegeta, looking over to #20. "Yes," said #20, "#19 is correct. I am the one known as Dr. Gero. I was tired of the mediocre human life and have rebuilt myself as an Android with #19's assistance. It's a one up on the life chain I'll tell you. But #19 is right, if I am to win this battle, then I must reawaken #17 and #18." "You're not going anywhere..." said a familiar voice from behind Gero. He turned round and eyed Piccolo. "If you're so surprised about the Super Saiyan's powers," said Piccolo, "then you're gonna love mine..." "You'll have to catch me to fight me..!" shouted Gero, "I plan to get to my lab far before you can find it... Then I'll awaken #17 and #18, and then you'll all suffer!" With that, Gero made a break for his laboratory, jumping around the rocky area for a quick getaway. "Damn it!" said Piccolo, "We can't let him get away! After him!" "But..." said Gohan, "what about Dad?" "You and Tien can take him back to the city," said Piccolo, "you'll be safe there." "When you get there," continued Raditz, "Pick up Bulma and Zara, they should still be there. Bring them and Yamcha back to the Kame House to look over Kakarot." "Right..." said Gohan, as Tien stood aside him, "Stay alive guys." Quickly headed by Piccolo and Vegeta, the warriors set off in pursuit of Dr. Gero, whilst Tien and Gohan returned to Kame House to let Goku rest from his virus attack. About a minute or so after the fighters had set off after Gero, another ally had appeared on the battlefield where #19 had been destroyed. He looked down at the ground and noticed #19's head. He flew down to it and stared shockingly at it. "Its an Android alright..." he said to himself, "but... its different than the ones from my time period... Why?" With that, the Super Saiyan from the future - Trunks - took his leave from the area. "I said I'd come back to help..." Trunks thought to himself, "but I've never seen that Android before... Wait... Could my coming back in time have somehow given a negative effect on this timeline? Tsk... that's not the matter at hand... I'm picking up a strong energy signal... I'd better follow it..." Category:Fan Fiction